REUNITED: kickin it and labrats mix
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim is bionic but only a few people know and shes not one of them! the only people that know are Bree, Adam, Chase, and Mr. Davenport. The reason she dosnt know you may ask? A mission went wrong and Kim ended up in seaford when she was 8 not remebering anything. What happens when they meet 8 years later!


**GUYS I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM… I CAN'T STOP WRITING STORIES! WELL THIS IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN LAB RATS AND KICKINIT!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kim had a secret and a big one. She was bionic. But her friends didn't know that only Bree, Chase and Adam knew that. But the thing was she hadn't seen them in years. Not since the incident had happened.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1!**

Kim Crawford had a big secret. So big that the gang didn't even know. Only 4 people knew. Bree, Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport. There was one issue though, she hadn't seen them in years. Not since the incident had happened. Kim, Bree, and Chase were about 8, and Adam was 9. They were training for a very important mission. They all had to work together. Bree had to use her speed, Adam had to use his strength, Chase had to use his smartness, and kim had to well use all three. You see, When Kim became bionic she got all the "powers". Anyways they were training for a mission and everything went wrong. Before Kim knew it she was in seaford California. She lived with her "parents" who had found her when she was 9. She hadn't seen them since she was 8, and now she was 16. So its been 8 years. Anyways Kim didn't even remember them, she had forgotten about them. She knew she was fast, smart and strong but she had no clue what she was capable of. Even though she didn't remember them, they most definitely remembered her. They had serchered for her for years. They were all best friends, especially her and Chase, they had one of those special bonds. Like her and Jack have now sort of. Anyways so basically kim is one of the 4 bionic humans but dosnt remember them.

**AT MR. DAVENPORTS HOUSE!**

"Kids I need your attention" Mr. davenport said.

Bree, Chase and Adam took a seat on the couch.

"wheres leo" he asked.

And then they heard a crash.

"found him" Adam said pointing to leo who had just fallen down the stairs.

"so what did you want to talk to us about" bree asked.

"we are moving." He said.

"what where?!" Chase screamed.

"to seaford California." He said.

"don't worry the house there is exactly like this one except it's a little bigger." Tasha said.

"and you guys will get to make new friends!" Mr. Davenport said.

They talked about for a bit.

"okay kids you should go pack we are leaving tomorrow." Tasha said.

They nodded and went to pack.

Once they finished packing chase seemed kind of down.

"hey chase whats wrong" bree asked.

"everything. Its been 8 years today since you know what." He said.

"Chase I know you miss her we all do." She said

"do you think we will ever find her." He asked.

"honestly I don't know but if its meant to be we will." Bree said.

"who are you guys talking about" leo asked.

"nothing" they both said in unison.

"but I thought you guys were talking about ki-" adam got cut off my chases hand over his mouth.

"Come on guys tell me" leo begged.

"I just don't wanna talk about it right now." Chase said walking out of the room.

"whats up with him" leo asked.

"Leo if we tell you, you promise you wont talk about it infront of chase!" bree said.

"okay so 8 years ago it wasn't just the 3 of us. They was another girl her name was Kim. But when we were 8 a mission went wrong and we never saw her again." Bree said. She looked like she was about to burst. Even though kim and her weren't technically real sisters they still had a sisterly bond.

"oh… but why don't you to get as worked up" leo asked.

"Well kim and chase had a really close bond and after the mission he took It the hardest anyways can we change the subject." She said.

He nodded and they began to talk about seaford when Chase stormed in.

"guys Davenport said to go to bed we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Chase said.

They headed to their tubes minus leo and went to bed.

**AT THE DOJO IN SEAFORD.**

"hi guys" kim said walking into the dojo.

"hey him" they all responded.

"hey rudy can I talk to you" she asked.

"yeah sure kim what is it." He asked.

"I cant go to practice tomorrow im having a welcoming dinner for my new neighbors moving in." kim told him.

"its fine as long as you will be here the following day." He said.

She nodded and went to the locker room to change into her gi.

Later still at practice…

Something was wrong.

Kim punched the dummy and put a hole right through it. She was just standing there.

"kim how did you.."milton started.

"my dummy" rudy cried.

"sorry rudy but umm I should get going" she said running into the locker room.

Kim got changed and ran out of the dojo quickly so no one could bomber her with questions.

Once she got home she ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed when her phone beeped.

From jack:

Hey kimmy you okay?!

From kim:

Yeah im fine and don't call me kimmy or else, Jackie.

From jack:

What ever see you tomorrow kimmy.

From kim:

I told you not to call me kimmy now your going to get it at practice see you at school ;)

From jack:

What did I just do-_-

**THE NEXT DAY AT SEAFORD HIGH.**

"hey kim" jack said.

"hey jack I didn't forget about our conversation yesterday" she said.

"shit" he mumbled under his breath earing a laugh from kim.

"but im going to let you go this one time." She said and he sighed with relif.

then school was over and kim headed home.

"hey kim" her mom greeted her.

"hi mom" she said.

"oh the new neighbors will be her in in an hour so I would like you to show their kids around town for a bit until dinner which is at 6." She said.

kim nodded and headed up to my room to get ready.

Kim put on a blue sweater,jeans, and blue converse. Kim fishtailed my hair and put on a bracelet that she had since I was 7 but she dose not remember where she got it. cgi/set?id=76036653

An hour later there was a knock at the door.

"ill get it" kim yelled.

She answered the door and there was 6 people standing.

"you must be the new neighbors please come in" she greeted.

Kim pointed them to the kitchen and they walked in.

Kims parents began to talk when her mom said"

"why don't you show the kids around town but remember be her at 6:30 for dinner"

Kim nodded and motioned the kids to her car.

**Kims pov:**

We decided to go to the park first.

We took a seat at one of the picnic tables.

"sooo what are your names" I asked them.

"im bree" the girl said.

"im leo" the African American boy said.

"im adam" the older one said.

"im chase" the other boy said.

Those names, they sounded all to familier.

"im kim" I said shaking the boys hand.

That's when it happened. Everything came back to me. Memories were flooding my mind.

"will you excuse me just for I second " I asked.

They nodded and I ran to my favorite tree and climbed it to the top.

**Chases pov.**

"that was weird right" I asked.

"yeah really weird" bree said.

That girls name was kim and when I shook her hand memories of the kim I knew flooded my mind. It couldn't be could it.

"guys I need to go find kim!" I said.

"wait chase do you think that's..you know…" bree started.

"I don't know but im going to find out" he said walking in the direction kim went in.

**HOPE YALL LIKED IT!**


End file.
